


tony stark's guide to breaking his heart before it can be broken for him

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, List Poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: What it says on the carton. ;)A fluffy fill for stevetonygames angst square: break up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Team Fluff





	tony stark's guide to breaking his heart before it can be broken for him

He tells Steve something’s just not right, and he doesn’t know what it is.  
He tells him it can’t be fixed, and they should end things now before they hate each other.  
He thinks about Ty so he can pretend not to see the shimmer of pain in Steve’s eyes.  
He bites his tongue so he won’t still Steve’s shaking hands.  
  
He hides in his workshop till J.A.R.V.I.S. calls Rhodey. He eats two cartons of Phish Food and curls up in Rhodey’s arms.  
He even falls asleep there for fifteen minutes.  
He picks at the dried tears on his face because they’ve started to itch.  
  
He lasts a week before he shows up at Steve’s door with flowers in his hands and the truth in his mouth.   
  
The flowers get smushed when Steve hugs him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share it, this work is [on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/626063811947970560/tony-starks-guide-to-breaking-his-heart-before-it). 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. 
> 
> You can find me at [onlymorelove.tumblr.com](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.


End file.
